


22

by iamsnowwhite



Series: Inspired by Taylor Swift [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, based off Taylor Swift's 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Clarke's 22nd birthday and things don't go quite as planned. Oddly, she's okay with that. </p>
<p>Based off 22 by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	22

Raven bursts through the front door of Clarke’s apartment on the morning of her twenty second birthday. Clarke is still asleep seeing as it was only nine in the morning on a Saturday, so Raven- being as loud and obnoxious as possible- jumped on her bed and screamed until she woke up.

“Happy birthday, bitch!” she shouts.

“Whoa whoa,” Clarke says, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Time to celebrate! Our lives have been very shitty lately, so today, we will pamper ourselves. Then, later, we will get very drunk and hopefully find some sleazy dude to hook up with at the bar.”

“I like this plan. But first, coffee.”

Clarke throws on some sweatpants and begrudgingly puts on a bra, then the two girls are off to the Starbucks drive-thru. They hit nothing but green lights and Clarke can’t help but take that as a sign to how great this day will be.

One white chocolate mocha and one peppermint vanilla mocha later, Raven and Clarke head over to Octavia’s apartment on the other side of town to pick her up while talking about how no barista can seem to spell Clarke’s name right...

“Well don’t you look fine as hell!” Raven exclaims when Octavia gets in the car.

“I agree,” Clarke says as she drives them back to her house. “I will have to step up my game for tonight.”

Back at Clarke’s house, she picks out a super cute- and somewhat slutty- outfit, before the three head to the mall to do some shopping. The day passes like a montage in a chick flick. They laugh as they spot ugly pieces of clothing in their favorite stores, and spend way too much time trying on different clothes. Of course they talk shit about Finn- a favorite topic of the three because oh my god did you see him with that ugly girl at that party- and of course they scope out all the hot guys in the mall’s food court. Raven even whistles at a few and blames it on Clarke. They scarf down some Taco Bell because it is Clarke’s favorite guilty pleasure, and blow twenty bucks at Dairy Queen after that.

After spending _a lot_ of money, they all head back to Clarke’s. They roll the windows down in her car and blast whatever song is on the radio, singing at the top of their lungs. None of them care when people give them dirty looks because hell, today is the day they forget about the deadlines of homework assignments and bosses shouting at them. It’s Clarke’s birthday!

They put on a movie when they return to Clarke’s and eat two bags of popcorn and a bag of sour gummy worms as Harrison Ford treks through the jungle in search of some ancient artifact. Then, it’s more music as the girls put on perhaps too much makeup and cook dinner at the same time. They eat their food quickly before heading out to Clarke’s favorite bar.

“Let’s go fall in love with strangers!” Clarke screams when they get in the car.

The other girls cheer and off they went.

The bar is way too crowded, especially for a Saturday. But they pay no mind, more hot people to choose from as Raven always says.

After getting Clarke’s complimentary birthday shot, they order another round and knock those back before hitting the dance floor. Clarke can see Raven grinding with some blonde dude with a mustache and Octavia has a small crowd of men dancing around her. Clarke dances with a couple of guys and a few girls too when she spots that familiar head of dark curls.

“Bellamy?!” she shouts over the loud music.

“Clarke? What the hell are you doing here?” his tone is way more happy than surprised and that sends butterflies hurdling in Clarke’s stomach.

“Kinda my birthday,” she says with a laugh and a shrug of her shoulders.

“Holy shit, it’s the 24th already? Damn... Well happy birthday, princess!” he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest.

“It’s ok, I will be accepting gifts until next week,” she jokes.

He laughs and his eyes light up.

To say Clarke has a crush on Bellamy Blake is a bit of an understatement. But she’s young and dumb and figures she would get over whatever the hell she feels towards him. She really wants to get over him- he was bad news according to almost everyone- and she definitely cannot sleep with him tonight. Tonight is about forgetting all the shitty things that have happened lately and having a one night stand. Bellamy Blake was not a one night stand, at least not to Clarke.

But when he offers to buy her a drink, she happily agrees. He takes her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he leads her to the bar. (He even remembers her favorite drink, what a gentleman).

She spends the night getting not quite drunk with Bellamy, she can feel the buzz and warmth from the alcohol in her stomach. At some point, they get too hot from dancing and find a table in the corner to talk. Bellamy asks how she’s been and she groans. Things have been crazy for her. Finn recently moved back into town after he fled once Clarke found out about Raven and Raven found out about Clarke. They saw him everywhere and it was getting annoying. Plus, she had a ton of school work before she could finally move on to med school. But she told Bellamy none of this because, after all, tonight is about being happy and free. He gives her a sarcastic reply when she asks how he’s been and she laughs an actual laugh. It’s a shame that they haven’t seen each other in a while. Work and school just got in the way. But soon they are talking like nothing’s happened, like the best friends they truly are. Clarke finds herself getting lost in Bellamy’s kind brown eyes as he tells her a story about his job.

And soon enough, she is kissing him against the locked door to the ladies’ room.

She gets more drunk off his kiss than she ever could off vodka. She feels herself getting light headed as his hands get lost in her hair.

Twenty minutes later, she’s straightening her skirt and fixing her hair as she and Bellamy walk back out to find Raven and Octavia. Clarke notes to herself how great Bellamy’s sex hair looks.

Somehow, Bellamy managed to join the party now. Maybe, just maybe it was due to the fact that Clarke was an amazing fuck and he perhaps wanted more (which she may or may not have promised to give him when they got back to her house later that night).

They all head to McDonald’s for breakfast at midnight, and the other girls are too drunk and hungry to question Bellamy’s presence.

After their greasy meal, they cab back to Octavia’s apartment to open Clarke’s gifts and drink some more. Raven gets Clarke a gorgeous locket with a picture of the two of them on the Fourth of July as well as a piece of paper that says ‘baddest bitch!’ inside. Octavia gets her a beautiful purse that Clarke can definitely see herself carrying around everywhere. Bellamy just whispers in her ear that he will give her something later. He places a lingering kiss to her neck before the other girls can notice, and it sends shivers down Clarke’s spine. Did she say she was going to fall in love with a stranger? Maybe she meant fall in love with her best friend’s brother. Yeah, she definitely meant that.

They all settle into Octavia’s two couches to watch another movie. Clarke is practically sitting on Bellamy’s lap but Raven nor Octavia seem to notice or care.

It must’ve been around three in the morning when Clarke and Bellamy stumble out to their cab and make their way to Clarke’s house. The cab ride, however, is much too long to wait. So the new couple spends the entire thing making out in the backseat. Bellamy moans ‘I gotta have you’ causing Clarke to smirk against his lips.

Damn, she is good.

Clarke has never been more frustrated with a set of keys then in that moment. She fumbles and struggles to find the right one before finally letting them both inside.

They make love on the couch in her front room before moving to her bed, then her shower.

Clarke falls asleep that night thinking that 22 will definitely be better than 21. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing a lot more fics inspired by Taylor Swift songs, if you have a request just leave me a comment or send me a message on tumblr @ clarrkesbellamy


End file.
